voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
10312090 EOD B-India
1090 KF NH VD S and -- KF: We've spent enough time as it is planning. They won't expect us by nature, but the smarter ones might. It's the night of Halloween. Let's hit up the cult and give them a fright. S: Are you sure this will work? VD: I don't think any one cultist is going to notice until it's too late, not that many distinguishing features to go by. So long as no one pulls any of our hoods down. Hey, come to think of it, you don't even have to be human. S: I suppose not. Are we going straight there? KF: I've had a lot of success using a smaller surveillance drone to try and find where these people stay, since as far as we know they appear when we least wish them to. I've created the path navigation on my phone for any of those who need it on their holonav modules, but for the most part SDR will assist my navigation. We've no time further to waste, Ashton and Ren are counting on us more than we are counting on ourselves. : Over on the other side of the forest sits an unused reconnaissance bunker from the remnants of the Cold War. Surrounding the halls suggest it had been minorly refurbished to suit the needs of drone controls in the Automata War of 2025 but had been abandoned for its lack of continued structural integrity. Some hallways have collapsed in and walls even have cracks in them, this dilapidated network of tunnels is a danger to simply stand still within. : Here it sits miles away from KF's home, decaying with old posters of a bygone conflict and rusted metal furniture scattered within its dark corridors. Here the cult resides, as its main heart and soul is the reinforcement of a fallen American with extremist views, away from home more closer to Frankfurt than Bonn. The cultists here wander in the dark and have added little footprint to the passageways other than trash, food waste, and some electric power and plumbing through the sections that had been remodeled in 2025. Over time locals have taken to calling this place the Array, and the cultists refer to the powered section as the Battery and the non-powered section as the Blackouts. : Silence falls around most the Array. More noise from serious tacticians and casual conversations alike come from the Battery, which only constitute 10% of this amazingly large network of tunnels. As darkness falls for the night of Halloween, it is not exempt from true terror for those used to causing it. For the plan to finally take down the Cult of Jacob Wright goes forth, for it incites a fear usually only most paranoiacs share: deception. KF: Masks on, let's do this. NH: The last day I truly no longer have to wear a mask like this will be the day I die. : The four split off in their own separate paths and they enter the farthest entrance of the Array from the Battery, attempting to close in and around the powered area and surround it. Many minutes later one lone cultist is seen wandering around the Blackouts, and without a moment to spare another one rounds the corner. "Frank": You wouldn't know where the shitter is, huh? "Evan": You're way lost, the Blackouts aren't gonna cut it. You'll have to find your way back to the Battery. "Frank": I took a wrong turn and got too lost. This place is fuckin' huge. "Evan": Think of it like this. You know that park at the edge of the forest and how it has this central area? And how all the paths split out like a web? This place is like that too, find any map and you'll see. "Frank": I owe you one. : As the two cultists split head in separate directions, "Frank" turns around and juts his hand up "Evan"'s mask to cover his mouth and thrusts a serrated hunting knife through his heart, killing him instantly. As "Frank" moves "Evan"'s body aside he wipes the blood off of his leather jacket and flicks away the white and blue bangs from his eyes behind his mask. "Frank": Wearing a mask is not something I'm used to anymore. : Meanwhile in a different section of the Array a cultist finds the ruins of an old communications network from a century ago and is startled by another voice directed at her "Anna": Really something, huh. "Susie": Wah! Oh, yeah. "Anna": Haha, did I startle you? "Susie": Maybe a little, I haven't seen anyone else in a quite a bit of time. This place is too big, and old. "Anna": Makes you wonder why this place isn't being made into a museum or something. "Susie": Some of the tunnels are collapsed, makes me ''wonder why it's ok for us to be in here. "Anna": Well, when we all checked this place out it was only meant to be temporary. Some wanted to make this a pet project but we aren't here for historical restoration, right? However, we agreed on it for my name is Legion... "Susie": ...for we are many. "Anna": Still pretty cool though, what's in there? "Susie": Lots of big machinery with old rotten maps with bold lines around it. "Anna": Must be something to do with intelligence, maybe had to do with how Germany used to be split in two. "Susie": Your guess is as good as mine. "Anna": I'm going to continue my route. Soon we'll be able to find those bastards and get some peace! Our dues we owe to Jacob... "Susie": ...for we are his children. : ''The two cultists part ways, "Anna" by walking past and further down the hall. But before she could make it very far "Susie" takes one arm holding "Anna" in place then takes the other and strangles her, pulling her back into the old intelligence room. No more than a minute later "Susie" emerges alone, makes sure her gloves are on, her sleeves are down, and that the rest of her outfit at least mostly covers her grey skin. "Susie": They take polls for their decisions, someone still has to be the leader though. : Further down the path to the Battery is a cultist meddling with his mask, which upon closer inspection seems to jut down to cover his neck as well. Another cultist crosses paths and glances briefly, double-taking as he notices the struggle "Danny": Settle down, there. You don't want any serious sticklers catching you do that. "Joey": What's the issue? One of the straps around the back is upside down and I'm trying to fix it. "Danny": If any of the serious guys catches you complaining they'll have your head! "Joey": What if I just take it off and- "Danny": Haven't you been listening to anything they preach? "The mask is a sign of a new identity. It will help you separate your life from this new life we're offering you. A new you". The unique masks represent our uniqueness as people and are therefor sacred. The bullet would in the mask unites us. "Joey": Then why the hoodies and jackets? Why does it have to be some kind of jacket. "Danny": For some kind of uniform, so we can tell each other. Make ourselves one. I saw some girl wearing a skirt with some big pullover, so I guess some creativity is allowed. "Joey": I'm sorry, I'm still kind of new. Maybe, can you just help me yourself? "Danny": Alright, fine. But out of sight, I don't want to get caught in such a stupid way. Jodie would kill us both. : The two cultists back around and inside an old storage room. Playing on "Danny"'s mostly partial support, "Joey" slits his throat as he attempts to fix "Joey"'s mask. "Joey" then walks back out, wiping the dust from his pullover and with his mask perfectly fine "Joey": Jodie? I wonder if that name means anything. : Unlike the previous encounters that led up to reaching the Battery, a lone cultist breaks away from the powered door sealing off the entrance to the Battery as guard duty has been boring and taxing. As he rounds the corner someone conclusively strikes his temple, he can't react as he's grabbed and pulled farther back into the darkness "Julie": Where are your friends? "Jeffrey": Wh- what do you want? "Julie": A member of a murder cult, hell bent on the capture and kill of Kari Frost, who is a proven legendary hero capable of killing gods, is scared? "Jeffrey": Huh, what? Fuck yeah I'm scared! She's freaking terrifying, did you see what she did to all of us when we went after her brat son? Her fuckin' ghost thing erased people. Erased ''people! "Julie": Then you'll love me. Now, where are your friends? "Jeffrey": Chill out! Okay! Some are on patrol in the Blackouts, I'm guarding the door to the Battery I was just walking around to ease up. Standing in one place for hours is bullshit. Most everyone is in the Battery anyways, some of us that like to explore or get away like to take the Blackouts patrols. : ''As "Julie" holds the lone door guard in place, "Frank", "Susie", and "Joey" all wait at the door to the Battery "Julie": Does the door stay locked? "Jeffrey": Yeah, the wiring is inside. I mean, even a kid could figure that out! : "Julie" contracts her grip stronger on "Jeffrey" "Jeffrey": Okay, okay! I'm supposed to allow anyone in or out with my SFID chipped bracelet, it took forever to get one of these working with how old it is. You'll never make it past all of us on the other side of the door! "Julie": The darkness obfuscates reality where you're very wrong. Since you've been so helpful, you might be the only cultist to see the morning. : "Julie" strangles "Jeffrey" to unconsciousness and leaves him be, taking the SFID bracelet and meeting the others at the lit door "Julie": Any intel from the stragglers? Apparently this door only opens to this bracelet with a short-field identification chip from the 2020's. "Frank": I remember that kind of archaic tech. Apparently this place is called the Battery, where all of the power is on. Everything else is called the Blackouts. Only plumbing, electricity, and communications that work are in there. "Susie": These people have two sayings that go around like some kind of roll call. One I'd heard two others say and got lucky to hear it, but the other was so easy to guess I didn't have to think about it. "Our dues we owe to Jacob / For we are his children," then, "My name is Legion / For we are many". "Joey": Apparently the masks are unique because it's some kind of symbolism for rebirth, and the clothes are a kind of uniform. Hey, you wouldn't know anyone by the name of "Jodie", would you? "Julie": No, I wouldn't. I get the feeling it is familiar, though. "Frank": Jodie was the name of someone who got close to Jacob. When I knew him, he told me how he'd killed her because she got "too close" as he said. He met her at a bar and over time brainwashed her to his "cause". Something always struck me as odd because I could tell when he really did it. Killed someone prolific. He'd get excited and recite every detail. Not with Jodie, he'd have short pauses before muttering the word "killed". He'd shake his head or speak off-tone. It wasn't like he regretted it, it looked more like something was wrong. How did you hear that name? "Joey": The exact phrasing was, "I don't want to get caught in such a stupid way. Jodie would kill us both". "Frank": So after all this time, things come full circle. We have to get in there. "Julie": No time to waste then, take lead on this. : "Julie" tosses "Frank" the SFID bracelet and he slips in on his left hand, waving towards the sliding door as it booms open. The four walk in and are immediately faced with even more cultists everywhere. Three are right at the door and nod as they pass. A whole network of tunnels with sleek white walls, more resembling a laboratory, filled with light and energy everywhere connect in the final short paths to the central hub. A stark contrast from the old concrete structures, surely to collapse at any time. These tunnels seem formidable and are truly worthy of residence. The four trek onward towards the center together now with the goal to find the one and only leader of the cult: Jodie : Since the night of the 18th, a plan has been formed from the last few days and is ready to be enacted. All four of them are wearing hoodies exactly like the cult, equipped with masks custom to their own. Some deviation is present in the types of jackets and leg wear but overall what they have to recognize each other are their masks "Joey": How do we find this "Jodie"? "Frank": Looks like we won't have to look for very long. : The four reach the central area, a large open hub of what used to be an assembly hall for drone operation now turned into a chapel. Towards the back the walls are barren of its sleek shining furniture revealing the tan-ish aged concrete walls. On it is a large painting of Jacob himself, in front of that are a small table with what appears to be offerings and candles. In front of all that stands a lone figure at a lectern preaching to a mass of cultists, more than anyone could have imagined there would be. The one at the lectern preaches with emotion and vigor, and "Frank" looks closer at the lone figure recognizing the mask solely "Frank": That would be Jodie. I know that mask anywhere, sadly. "Joey": How? Didn't you say you heard of her from stories? "Frank": Digital photographing technology has existed for a long time. "Julie": We'll try to isolate her, shouldn't be that hard. The idea is to keep the cultists busy with any fanatic ideas they have about this group, and enough that it will contribute to her plan. Just don't say anything too unconvincing. : The sermon, as it were, closes and the four make their way down the aisle towards Jodie. Casually, they all converse to appear less suspicious as they make their approach "Jodie": And how may I be of service to you, family? "Joey": If I may, I have some serious que- "Susie": I have valuable information on the location of Kari Frost! : The immediate crowd peaks their attention swiftly at hearing this, all eager of the following conversation "Jodie": My goodness, please, do tell! And might I add that you just look absolutely adorable! "Susie": Um, I've never really been in the spotlight like this before. Sorry, I'm getting kind of shy. : People begin to cheer for "Susie" to continue, as if preaching to the crowd there are a combination of people waiting patiently and egging her on simultaneously "Susie": Oh no I'm getting anxious. "Jodie": Would it help if I took you aside? My dear girl, there are many places we may chat in private. "Frank": Then once she's told you, you could call a meeting of everyone and hype everyone up. "Jodie": Clever thinking, and just who might you three be? "Joey": I'm a friend of hers! Close friend. She told me about this but mentioned she felt too nervous bringing it up, I was going to ask for her because she's shy once we got here. "Julie": We overheard it and couldn't resist. I had to take them to you right away. "Frank": And, I was with her. : "Frank" points his thumb at "Julie" "Jodie": I see. : "Jodie" turns her attention from "Frank" to "Susie" "Jodie": I don't want to make you uncomfortable, would you want these three to accompany you? "Susie": Yes please. : "Jodie" turns her attention to the looming crowd "Jodie": Everyone! I will speak with these four immediately and we will call a meeting of everyone, and I mean everyone! Halt the patrols, call back the scouts, close off the entrances! I will relay this savior's information in a grand assembly! : Rather expectantly, though both "Julie" and "Joey" look at each other in relief, the crowd cheers jubilantly as they accept "Jodie" ushering all four of them with her out of the central hub and away from the celebration. She takes them all to a large room that appears to have been a meeting room, although the table has been cleaned and the chairs all refurbished "Jodie": Now young lady I don't mean to sound harsh, but where is Kari Frost? "Julie": Right here. : "Julie" walks up to "Jodie", who is confused but prepares for a fist fight given "Julie"'s demeanor. "Julie" rips off her mask, truly revealing KF, and CQCs "Jodie" with no effort: punching her throat to prevent a call for help, taking out her stance knocking her to the floor, and grabbing her right arm and reversing "Jodie"'s elbow joint to prevent any resistance KF: So, you're Jodie. Jacob's only protege. You should be dead. "Jodie": Should have expected someone as smart as you to do something like this. You had a lot of time to prepare. So what are you going to do, kill me? Do you really think the cult will collapse with my death? The thing about cults, they're a family. My death will be seen as a martyr in a family that doesn't see me as a leader but as a caregiver. Someone will assume my place. KF: You're getting ahead of yourself. First, I want answers. "Jodie": The great legendary hero Kari Frost, the taker of our father, wants to be diplomatic? KF: I didn't say I wanted to talk my way through. I said I want answers, starting with the pact you made to an an eldritch demon. "Jodie": How the fuck do you know about that? KF: Don't answer my question with another question, that's rude. "Jodie": Don't joke with me. How do you know that?! KF: I'm not inclined to give you any answers, and don't bother refusing to answer to me. You'll only make me have to do this the hard way. "Jodie": When Jacob was gonna kill me, he didn't see it all the way through. I didn't even suspect it at all, I loved him. I thought we had a wonderful gig going. I could tell he was hesitant, the only kill he'd probably ever regret. Shot me in the head. As I'd just taken in what he did, I collapsed. I don't understand it myself but a black fog clouded my vision, I thought that's just what happens when you die. When I awoke I was in darkness. There would be a booming deep voice would whisper in my skull, speaking of desires in a silver tongue to me. After some time it began to speak more of you, but I didn't understand why. I didn't even really know who you were. I just kept hearing the name, "Kari Frost", for years in an empty void where I was unable to do anything but think. I was a vegetable in purgatory for four years! Do you have any idea what that's like? The voices began to speak to me directly in the end, providing me offers that felt more like I was being tasked a mission rather than a proposition. It wanted you, and it wanted me to bring you to it. It wouldn't tell me why, just who. It ejected me back into this wretched world alone and with nothing, and by the time I made my way back to Florida was when I caught the news that Jacob was dead. When I found out you were his killer, I didn't feel resentment any more. I felt hatred. It was then that I formed this cult, with the intent of sacrificing you and the rest of your family to this monstrosity like it wanted. : "Frank", "Joey", and "Susie" all take off their masks as well revealing NH, VD, and S respectively "Jodie": All of you! Heathens and lowlifes! When I was finally free from that being's hell and my freedom was restored all I got was more sorrow. Kari, you took the one thing in my life I had to look forward to away from me! You bastard! : "Jodie" at this point is crying heavily, an expression of fierce anger held on her face "Jodie": And I wanted to make you pay for it! KF: And what of this fog? I will have you know it is too effective at its job. Where does it come from? "Jodie": That is a gift from that hellish being. It's how it gets you, and it granted us the fog to show its support. The fog must have stopped showing up once that vat of darkness figured out our goal to kill you must not have been what it wanted when it said it wanted you. : NH, VD, and S have all been reserved, attempting to hold their expressions neutral as KF sternly does the same at "Jodie" helplessly lying on the floor before her KF: After all you've told me, I should owe you one answer. : KF rests on one knee before "Jodie" on the floor KF: In my own lack of freedom I've come to learn more valuable lessons than many ever could in a lifetime. The world may not find diplomacy the strongest bind of two opposing forces, but on a scale of personal level the strongest resolve goes to those that forgive. : KF reaches out to "Jodie" with her left hand but sharply retracts it as an immense pain courses through her head, hearing a near ethereal whisper echo from nowhere #?: How wrong you are, deathless mortal. Certainly how wrong she is about you. I care not for your lifeless wastes on a meaty hook, rather the contrary. You've proven yourself a worthy opponent, possessed by most invaluable skills and truly exemplary talents in lethal combat. I want you to be the one to put meat bags on the hooks. Sacrifice your fellow kind to me in exchange for the thrill of the hunt. You have only one chance. : KF is now also on the floor, struggling to keep her balance and strength together. Everyone, including "Jodie", sits helplessly as KF replies with just one labored phrase. KF: I refuse. : A strong wave of energy pulls strong gusts of wind from behind "Jodie" as a dark vortex emerges. Seemingly colorless and otherworldly, "Jodie" turns behind her not for fear of the unknown but for fear of which she recognizes. The void pulls her in screaming before KF can react, and she gets back on her feet staring in lament for a second. KF: Come on, we're leaving. S: No objections here. : The four rush out of the room, seeing mass panic around the halls and putting their masks back on before any perceptive cultist notice NH: What about all of the other cultists? KF: Like my experiences I learn uncanny tactics. This place is almost as old as you, we could rig it to blow. : A large explosion can be heard along with the oncoming rush of fire clouds from the hall behind them. As a reaction NH] uses Way Beyond to throw his grapple line to SDR. Rider of the Sky forms a barrier just enough to buy time as SDR hurls Way Beyond's line far down the hall to the other end. NH: Are you sure this will work? SDR: Hold on to something! : NH has the line recall with Rider of the Sky grabbing hold of everyone. As the group reaches the fall on the far end SDR uses the inertial force to powerfully punch through the Array's Battery walls, blasting through metal, then concrete, then dirt, and then eventually penetrating into open air. Behind them is a large cylindrical tunnel in their wake, which Rider of the Sky begins to create a layer of Earth behind them to stop the incoming flames enough. S: Hurry up, Voce! VD: I know! : As the blast of fire approaches down their newly made tunnel it explodes outward before the tunnel can be sealed, sending all four of the group to their feet in flames. Everyone quickly rids themselves of the cult disguises on fire and the masks, watching it and the Array burn in the night. The rest of the Array is dragged in a black hole with alive cultists and those burning into ashes being consumed by the vantablack mass, slowly expanding to encompass the whole facility. '' : ''Within an instant the consuming void closes into nothing, leaving behind a lack of light and torn chaos as the whole apocalypse draws to a close. In a matter of minutes the entire structure is a crumbled mess of ruin as everything within lies torn, consumed, or destroyed. VD: Is it over? KF: We'll see to it if any stragglers come after us in the future. NH: Kari. I know you wanted to save her, give her a second chance. KF: I've seen it too many times. My word is the only thing standing between a nemesis and their salvation, and they are voided of their life before me. Yet, it still bothers me. I don't think I'll ever get over that. NH: You're barely the person I knew just months ago. Much more mature. Much more respectable. KF: I can only hope she rests in peace rather than being a tool for that demon. At least that way she can finally see Jacob again, spend eternity in each other's company. NH: We can only hope. KF: Let's go home. : The whole group turns away from the ruins of the Array, following KF on their way back home. : Thus ends the Cult of Jacob Wright, and all there is to it, for eternity. With Jodie's fate a mystery one can only hope that she receives the rest she deserves, meeting Jacob once again in death where they can spend eternity happy together. Later that night, Aaron attempts to contact Nate to no avail as Ashton and Ren have recently returned and wished to know if Nate would be interested in spending the night with them and Alex back in California. For celebration and, for Aaron and Alex, old time's sake. : The Cult of Jacob Wright - The End Category:Bypassed Files Category:Jacob and his Following